warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Code of the Clans
220px |author=Tui Sutherland |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=June 9, 2009WarriorsWish reference |isbn=9780061660092 |editions=Hardcover |summary=The warrior Clans have embraced the warrior code for as long as any living cat can remember. Now, for the first time, discover the secrets behind the code: What was the origin of the code? Which cats decreed the legendary laws? Which laws failed to become part of the code? All this and more will be revealed in Code of the Clans!}} Code of the Clans is a field guide about the Warrior Code. Bookjacket The Front Flap The secrets behind the warrior code will finally be revealed.... * An ominous sign from StarClan that signaled the need to patrol borders * The unexpected help from a warrior ancestor that cemented the importance of elders * A secret coup that led to a deputy's new role * A medicine cat's pleas that stopped a spree of interClan bloodshed - and many more never-before-told stories! Back Cover LIVE BY THE WARRIOR CODE... The warrior Clans have embraced the warrior code for as long as any living cat can remember. Now, for the first time, discover the secrets behind the code: What was the origin of the code? Which cats decreed the legendary laws? Which laws failed to become part of the code? All this and more will be revealed in CODE OF THE CLANS! Detailed Plot Summary Though it has no real plot, Codes of the Clans contains a lot of information that is not revealed in the books, including explanations of how all the laws of the warrior code were created, why they were created, laws that were not accepted as part of the code, examples of cats breaking the warrior code or following it, and short stories from different cats who narrated on what they thought of the different codes. Leafpool narrates for some of the time, explaining how the code works and summarizing how each code came to be. Code 1: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may be allowed friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan. Ryewhisker of WindClan and his mate Cloudberry daughter of RiverClan's leader Emberstar are meeting each other and it is revealed the Cloudberry is expecting Ryewhisker's kits. Unfortunately there are hostilities between their respective Clan's during this time because RiverClan has accused WindClan of stealing fish from their territory, though Ryewhisker states that this is untrue because WindClan has no interest in eating fish. Despite Clouberry's concerns, Ryewhisker is confident that things will work out, even saying that their kits, being half RiverClan and half WindClan, will help bring the Clans together. Not long afterwards WindClan launches an attack on RiverClan after the latter accuses them of stealing the fish again. Ryewhisker defends Cloudberry from one of the WindClan warriors, Hawkfur, stating that he will not let his kits be killed by his own Clanmates. Tragically Ryewhisker is then attacked by a RiverClan cat and dies. During the full moon following the battle Duststar, leader of WindClan calls a meeting at Fourtrees and states that Ryewhisker would not have died had he not been attached to Cloudberry and states from now on all cats must remain loyal only to their Clans, forming the first law of the Warrior Code. During this same meeting Birchstar of SkyClan suggests that the five Clans meet in peace at Fourtrees during the full moon, beginning the tradition of Gatherings. Code 2: Do not or trespass on another Clan's territory. Three seasons after the first Gathering and the beginning of the Warrior Code the five Clans have gathered at Fourtrees once again. There is an argument between Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan and Brindlestar, leader of ShadowClan. Leaf-bare has resulted in so little food in ShadowClan territory that the warriors have resorted to hunting in ThunderClan territory, naturally the ThunderClan cats have driven the intruders away as there is little enough prey for themselves. As the argument becomes more and more heated there is creaking noise overhead. Suddenly a massive tree branch crashes to ground between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan factions. To the amazement of the leaders, not a single cat is injured. Stonestar, leader of WindClan states that the tree branch is a sign from StarClan and proposes the second law of the Warrior Code, that trespassing in another Clan's territory is forbidden. This is accepted by the other Clan leaders and despite an insulting remark from Brindlestar the meeting ends peacefully. Side-Story: The young ThunderClan warrior Dappletail and her sister White-eye attempt to catch some fish to see what they taste like. Instead both cats nearly end up drowning when they are rescued by Hailstar, leader of RiverClan and his warrior Owlfur. At that moment Pinestar, ThunderClan's leader, and his deputy Sunfall arrive on the scene. Owlfur suggests that the two young warriors eat the fish that White-eye caught. Both find that fish tastes disgusting and Pinestar reminds them that certain cats hunt certain prey for a reason. In the end Hailstar decides that nearly drowning is punishment enough for the two young cats. As the return home Dappletail remarks that RiverClan can have all the fish in the world as far as she cares. Code 3: Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. A young RiverClan warrior named Spashheart is fishing by Sunningrocks, which at the time is part of RiverClan territory, when he is joined by his former mentor Reedshine. As they share a fish Splashheart spots an attack patrol from ThunderClan. Reedshine leaves and returns with their leader Darkstar and several warriors. The two Clans engage and during the battle Reedshine is badly injured. The RiverClan cats retreat temporarily but Darkstar refuses to consider defeat and urges her Clanmates to keep fighting, which they do. During the battle Splashheart is joined and aided by a she-cat named Aspentail. In the end the ThunderClan warriors are defeated and retreat. Aspentail reveals herself as a StarClan ancestor who once fought for RiverClan while she was alive. At the battles conclusion Darkstar declares that the victorious warriors will catch prey on the return journey to give to the elders and kits, declaring that this battle was fought and won for their sakes. Splashheart agrees with this and vows to become leader of RiverClan, after which he will make the third law of the Warrior Code: that elders and kits must be fed first. Side-Story: Longtail and Darkstripe of ThunderClan are sent on a hunting mission to Snakerocks, it is leaf-bare and the Clan is fighting off a greencough epidemic. Many cats are ill, one in particular, Poppydawn is so weak she can barely eat. The two warriors reach Snakerocks, Darkstripe complaining the whole way, and Longtail catches a squirrel. Darkstripe convinces a reluctant Longtail to share the squirrel with him so that they will have more energy to hunt. The two cats manage to catch some prey but on their return they hear that Poppydawn has just died. Longtail is frightened and racked with guilt but Darkstripe callously states that Poppydawn was old and that the weak cats can go if it means that the warriors survive. He then threatens to tell the Clan that it was Longtail who insisted on eating the squirrel and Longtail agrees to remain silent. As he carries some fresh-kill over to the pile Longtail senses Poppydawn's spirit nearby and apologizes silently but the only reply is Too late. Code 4: Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. Two ShadowClan kits, Driftkit and his sister Fallowkit, are playing with a dead mouse one leaf-bare when they are scolded by the Clan deputy Sunnytail. Apparently the mouse was the last piece of fresh-kill in the camp. The kit's mother Splashnose tries to defend their actions but the kits receive a second, less harsh scolding from the Clan leader Lilystar. Suddenly an owl swoops down on them. The other cats flee but Driftkit is too scared to move. Amazingly the owl takes the mouse he was playing with instead of him. Lilystar interprets this as a sign from StarClan, that they give prey and can take it away. She decides that at the next gathering she will make the rule that all prey is to be eaten the fourth law of the Warrior Code. Codes 5-15: Coming soon . Category:Field Guide Series Category:Books